thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die Mahd
}}}} Gruppierungen Farm-Überlebende Farm-Überlebende (verloren im Wald) Freunde der Greenes Unbekannte Retterin Orte der Handlungen Kurzbeschreibung Die Farm wird von einer Vielzahl von Walkern überannt. Rick und Carl können sich zunächst in die Scheune retten und brennen diese, zusammen mit den Untoten, die ihnen folgten, nieder. Einige der Überlebenden versuchen die Farm zu verteidigen, indem sie in ihren fahrbaren Untersätzen auf die Streuner schießen. Doch die Überlebenden haben gegen die Herde auf Dauer keine Chance. Jimmy und Patricia werden beim Angriff der Zombies getötet. Die Überlebenden sind gezwungen zu fliehen. Sie treffen sich später auf dem Highway wieder. Nachdem Andrea zurückgelassen wird, ist sie auf sich allein gestellt. Sie muss sich durch den Wald gegen mehrere Streuner kämpfen und wird im letzten Moment von einer mysteriösen Person, welche mit einem Katana bewaffnet ist, gerettet. Glenn gesteht Maggie seine Liebe. Rick gesteht der Gruppe, dass er Shane getötet hat. Er erzählt ihnen, dass laut Dr. Jenner die Überlebenden an einer Infektion leiden. Ein Biss für eine Verwandlung zu einem Untoten ist demnach nicht notwendig. Die Verwandlung ist nach dem Tod unvermeidlich. Außerdem stellt Rick klar, dass die Gruppe, wenn sie überleben möchte, auf ihn hören muss. Zum Schluss ist ein großes Gefängnis zu sehen. Vorspann Es wird eine verlassene Großstadt gezeigt, die bevölkert ist mit Zombies. Diese fressen gerad ein Tier, als eine weiblicher Untote in den Himmel schaut und einen Hubschrauber davon fliegen sieht. Sie lässt den Kadaver liegen und folgt der Richtung, in die sie zuletzt das Fluggerät gesehen hat. Einige umstehende Zombies machen es ihr gleich. Nach einer Weile hat sich eine Gruppe von einigen Dutzend Zombies gebildet, die über einen Highway laufen. Sie kommen an liegen gelassenen Fahrzeugen vorbei, die von den Untoten nebenbei untersucht werden. Auch in der Nacht bewegt sich die Herde. Weitere Zombies und kleinere Herden schließen sich der Gruppe an. Die Gruppe ist auf mehrere hundert Mitglieder angewachsen. Sie werden von einem Lattenzaun aufgehalten. Die Untoten werden immer stärker aufgestaut und drücken somit mit immer mehr Kraft gegen die Latten, dass diese schließlich nachgeben und die Herde auf das geschützte Gelände gelangt. Sie durchstreifen einen Wald bei Nacht, als sie plötzlich einen Schuss hören. Die Gruppe ändert ihre Marschrichtung. Nach kurzer Zeit sehen sie zwei Menschen, die sich auf ein Haus zubewegen. Es sind Rick Grimes mit seinem Sohn Carl. Handlung der Folge Die Überlebenden warten noch immer auf Rick, Shane, Daryl und Glenn, die den entflohenen Randall verfolgen. Andrea möchte nach der überfälligen Truppe suchen, doch Lori erklärt ihr, dass sie gebraucht wird um die Übrigen möglicher Weise vor Randall zu schützen. In diesem Moment kommen Glenn und Daryl herein. Daryl erklärt, dass sie Randall im Wald gefunden haben, der sich zu einem Streuner verwandelt hat. Sie haben einen Schuss gehört und sind zurück zur Farm. Sie erklären auch, dass Randall nicht gebissen wurde. Aus Daryls Sicht ist Shane kein Fährtenleser und kann Randall nicht gefolgt sein, sondern muss mit ihm gelaufen sein. Lori bittet die beiden nach den fehlenden Überlebenden zu suchen. Rick und Carl laufen nebeneinander zurück zur Farm. Der Junge fragt, ob Rick ebenfalls gebissen wurde und lässt durchblicken, dass er vermutet, dass Shane auf diese Weise zu einem Untoten wurde. Er erklärt, dass er einen Schuss gehört hat, aber keine Streuner gesehen hat und fragt nun, was passiert sei. Carl will wissen, wie Shane gestorben ist. Rick bleibt stehen und überlegt, wie er es erklären soll. Gerade, als er ansetzen will, bemerkt er die Herde, die sich ihnen nähert. Daryl, Andrea und Glenn stehen auf der Veranda und sehen ebenfalls die Zombies, die mittlerweile fast die Scheune erreicht haben. Rick und Carl versuchen zum Haus zu gelangen, doch die Herde hat inzwischen aufgeschlossen. Sie rennen zwischen den Zombies hindurch in Richtung Scheune. Andrea will die Waffen holen und Hershel lässt das Licht löschen. Glenn schlägt vor ins Haus zu gehen und die Herde vorbeiziehen zu lassen. Daryl hat jedoch Sorge, dass die Herde das Haus überrollen wird und will sich nicht im Haus verbarrikadieren. Rick und Carl haben es in die Scheune geschafft. Sie schließen die Tür und versperren sie mit einem Stock. Die Zombies haben die Überlebenden bemerkt und beginnen damit gegen die Scheune zu schlagen. Lori hat bemerkt, dass Carl nicht mehr da ist. Sie will nicht ohne ihren Sohn gehen. Gemeinsam mit Carol suchen sie ihn weiter im Haus. Die Übrigen bewaffnen sich mit Gewehren und Munition. Hershel ist bereit die Farm zu verteidigen. Der Plan sieht vor die Zombies aus den Autos zu erschießen und dann mit den Wagen vom Gelände fort zu locken. Daryl sieht in der Menge der Untoten eine so große Gefahr, dass er eher bereit ist die Farm aufzugeben. Hershel erklärt, dass er bereit ist auf der Farm zu sterben. Daryl akzeptiert die Herausforderung und will helfen das Gelände zu verteidigen. Rick und Carl gießen in der Zwischenzeit das gelagerte Benzin in der Scheune aus. Carl wird auf den Heuboden geschickt mit einem Feuerzeug. Rick bleibt unten und öffnet die Scheunentore. Er lockt die Zombies herein. Dann gibt er seinem Sohn ein Zeichen und klettert zu ihm hinauf. Carl lässt das angezündete Feuerzeug fallen und steckt die Zombies in Brand. Die Untoten ignorieren das Feuer und versuchen weiter an die beiden heran zu kommen. Die restliche Gruppe hat sich auf die Autos aufgeteilt. Sie versuchen die Untoten zu verwirren, indem sie hin und her fahren und auf sie schießen. Im Haus bemerken Beth und Patricia, dass die Scheune brennt. Sie vermuten Rick dahinter. Lori wird panisch, da sie ihren Sohn nicht finden kann. Daryl erschießt einige Zombies, bis diese einen Schutzwall durchbrechen. Er fährt zu Jimmy im Wohnwagen hinüber und erklärt ihm, dass Rick oder Shane das Feuer in der Scheune gelegt haben und dort eventuell Hilfe benötigen. Jimmy macht sich auf dem Weg zur brennenden Scheune. Dort weist ihn Rick zu einer Stelle, an der er parken soll. Über das Dach steigen Rick und Carl am Auto hinab. Jimmy versucht sich in den hinteren Teil des Wohnwagens zu retten, als die Tür aufgebrochen wird und einige Zombies hinein greifen. Er wird geschnappt und lebendigt gefressen. Rick läuft um den Wagen herum und sieht, wie die Zombies über Jimmy herfallen. T-Dog und Andrea bemerken, dass es zu viele Zombies sind und sie einen anderen Plan benötigen um mit den Massen fertig zu werden. Rick und Carl flüchten in den Wald. Hershel verteidigt sein Grundstück vor den heran nahenden Zombies. Lori und Carol kommen aus dem Haus. Lori berichtet, dass sie überall nachgeschaut hat, aber ihren Sohn auch nicht im Schuppen oder Keller finden kann. Lori will weiter nach ihm suchen, doch Carol kann sie überzeugen, dass sie selbst am Leben bleiben muss für ihren Sohn. Lori ist einverstanden und schickt sie rein um die anderen zu holen. Sie ruft nochmal nach ihrem Sohn und erschießt einen Streuner. Die anderen Mädchen sind heraus gekommen. Lori fordert Hershel auf zu fliehen, doch der schießt unbeirrt weiter auf die Eindringlinge. Die Frauen fliehen zu einem bereitstehenden Auto, doch Patricia wird von Streunern gepackt und gebissen. Lori eilt zurück um Beth zu befreien. Dabei lässt sie die Waffentasche fallen. Carol ist in eine falsche Richtung gelaufen und wird nun von Zombies eingekesselt. T-Dog fährt vor. Andrea springt aus dem Wagen und lässt die Frauen einsteigen. Lori erklärt, dass Carol in Gefahr ist. Selbstlos schießt Andrea die Angreifer von Carol um. Dann wird sie selbst angegriffen, kann den Untoten jedoch erschießen, bevor er auf sie drauf fällt. Für die Frauen und T-Dog sieht es so aus, als ob Andrea ein Opfer geworden ist und Carol können sie nicht finden. Sie fahren los. Andrea schiebt die Leiche von sich und findet sich allein vor. Glenn und Maggie sind zusammen in Shanes Wagen. Sie versuchen den anderen zu folgen, doch sie werden durch mehrere Dutzend Zombies von ihnen abgeschnitten. Glenn sieht nur noch in der Flucht eine Lösung. Er fordert sie auf von der Farm zu fahren, doch sie will ihre Familie und Freunde nicht im Stich lassen. Die Zombies belagern ihren Wagen. Sie kann sich durch ein Fahrmanöver befreien und Glenn wiederholt seine Aufforderung zur Flucht. Hershel steht vor seinem Haus und wehrt weiter die Massen ab. Er zieht sich zurück und lädt seine Waffe nach, als sich ein Zombie von hinten an ihn heran schleicht. Im letzten Moment kann Rick dem Zombie in den Kopf schießen. Hershel fährt erschrocken rum. Rick fragt nach Lori, doch Hershel hat nur Augen für den Kampf. Rick erklärt Hershel, dass seine Farm verloren ist und zwingt ihn zur Flucht. Sie steigen in Hershels Wagen und fahren davon. Andrea versucht sich bemerkbar zu machen, doch sie wird übersehen und zurück gelassen. Sie wird sofort von Untoten umringt und muss sich ihren Weg frei schießen. Dabei findet sie den Waffensack, den sie sofort mitnimmt. Die Scheune steht in Flammen, die mehrere Meter in den Himmel schießen. Daryl schaut von weitem zu. Plötzlich hört er eine Frauenstimme. Er wirft sein Motorrad an und fährt zurück. Die völlig erschöpfte Carol versucht vor einigen Zombies zu fliehen. Er lässt sie aufsteigen und fährt mit ihr davon. Hershel schaut noch seiner Farm hinterher. Dann dreht er sich weg. Rick legt sein Arm auf Carl um ihn zu trösten, da er nicht weiß, was mit seiner Mutter passiert ist. Die Scheune brennt aus und bricht in sich zusammen. Daryl und Carol fahren durch eine Waldstraße vorbei an weiteren Zombies. Glenn und Maggie fahren in ihrem Wagen ebenfalls von der Farm weg. Maggie wird panisch und fragt ob es ihre Familie und Freunde geschafft haben. Glenn versucht einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Er erklärt ihr, dass sie zum Highway müssen und es sicher alle geschafft haben. Maggie widerspricht und erklärt, dass die Herde vom Highway kam und sie deshalb nicht dorthin fahren sollten. Glenn lässt den Wagen stoppen. Sie wechseln die Plätze. Maggie beginnt zu zittern und zu weinen. Glenn beruhigt sie und gesteht ihr seine Liebe. Dann fährt er los. Rick, Carl und Hershel kommen zuerst auf dem Autofriedhof an. Carl sieht seine Mutter nicht und will sofort zurück fahren um sie zu holen. Rick versucht ihn zu beruhigen. Dann will er ihm etwas erklären, doch der Junge läuft fort. Bevor Rick ihm folgen kann nimmt ihn Hershel beiseite. Er erklärt, dass er seinen Sohn in Sicherheit bringen soll und in der Zwischenzeit Hershel auf die restliche Gruppe warten will. Rick fragt wo es denn noch sicher sei. Hershel erklärt, dass er sich in einem Wagen verstecken kann und falls ein Streuner ihn erwischt, dann ist er darauf vorbereitet. Rick will unbedingt die Gruppe zusammen halten. Er hat Hoffnung, dass die Truppe hierhin zurück findet und sie nur Vertrauen brauchen. Rick besteht darauf zusammen zu bleiben. Dann geht er zu Carl. T-Dog, Beth und Lori fahren noch immer von der Farm. Lori will zum Treffpunkt auf den Highway, doch T-Dog plant zur Küste zu fahren. T-Dog sieht die Gefahr zu groß und die Chancen, jemanden zu finden, verschwindend gering. Sie will jedoch unbedingt ihre Familie wiederfinden. Er erklärt, dass es kein Zurück gibt. Lori beschließt, dass sie zu Fuß zurück will und öffnet die Tür. Sie besteht darauf umzudrehen und T-Dog willigt ein. Sie wenden den Wagen und fahren zurück. Auf dem Autofriedhof hat Rick einen Streuner entdeckt. Sie können dem Zombie unbemerkt ausweichen. Hershel sieht sie auf dem Highway in großer Gefahr. Er schlägt vor zu flüchten. Rick und Carl sind dagegen. Er jedoch erklärt, dass es jetzt seine Aufgabe ist, Carl am Leben zu erhalten. Rick versteht Hershel und versucht seinem Sohn zu erklären, dass sie fort gehen müssen. Plötzlich hören sie das Motorrad von Daryl. Sie blicken auf und sehen die übrigen Wagen nacheinander einfahren. Die Freude um die Wiedervereinigung ist groß. Sie klären, was sie von den vermissten Überlebenden wissen. Rick erklärt, dass es Shane nicht geschafft hat. T-Dog erklärt, dass Andrea umgefallen ist Beth erklärt unter Tränen, dass sie Patricia erwischt haben. Dann fragt sie nach Jimmy. Rick erklärt, dass er im Wohnmobil war und dieses gestürmt wurde. Sie sind sich nicht sicher, ob Andrea wirklich gestorben oder gebissen wurde. Daryl will zurück fahren um sie zu suchen, doch Rick verbietet es. Er erklärt, dass es von Streunern wimmelt und sie sicher geflohen ist. Eine Suche wäre aussichtslos. Sie überlegen, wohin sie nun gehen sollen. Der Zombie, dem Rick, Hershel und Carl zuvor ausgewichen sind, nähert sich wieder. Daryl erklärt, dass sie sich von großen Hauptstraßen fern halten sollen und lieber über Nebenstraßen gehen. Dann erschießt er den Zombie mit einem Pfeil. Sie starten die Motoren und fahren davon. Dabei lassen sie Otis Wagen zurück. Andrea schlägt sich durch den Wald. Immer noch wird sie von Streunern verfolgt. Sie hält inne um ihren Waffenbestand zu untersuchen. Es sind nur noch wenige Patronen übrig. Ein Zombie nähert sich, doch sie kann ihn per Hand töten. Sie läuft weiter. Bald schon wird sie von Zombies umringt. Sie schießt auf die Untoten, doch dann geht ihr die Munition aus. Rick geht der Sprit aus. Durch ein Zeichen lässt er die übrigen Wagen anhalten. Die Nacht bricht bald herein. Es wird vorgeschlagen ein Lagerfeuer zu errichten und am nächsten Tag nach Benzin zu suchen. Maggie hat Angst und will nicht im Freien übernachten. Hershel will, dass alle auf Rick hören. Dieser erklärt, wie sie das Lager zu sichern haben. Maggie schlägt vor, dass sie und Glenn die nähere Umgebung mit dem Auto absuchen können und Benzin auftreiben. Rick besteht darauf, dass die Gruppe zusammen bleibt. Glenn wendet ein, dass sie nun festsitzen. Rick beruhigt sie und betont erneut, dass sie sich trotz der Umstände wiedergefunden haben. Er erklärt, dass es irgendwo einen sicheren Ort geben muss, an dem sie sich verbarrikadieren können und ein normales Leben führen. Maggie wendet ein, dass sie dachten, die Farm wäre ein solcher Ort, die nun überrannt wurde. Hershel bestätigt, dass sie diesen Fehler nicht wiederholen werden. Rick sieht in der Nähe eine Ruine und beschließt das Lagerfeuer dort aufzubauen. Sie kommen auf Randall zu sprechen. Daryl erklärt, dass er den Jungen mit einem Genickbruch, aber ohne Biss oder Kratzspuren gefunden hat. Er reimt sich zusammen, dass Shane Randall ermordet hat. Beth will wissen, wie soetwas möglich sei. Rick überlegt eine Zeit und erklärt dann, dass sie alle infiziert sind. Die Gruppe ist entsetzt, dass er es so lange vor ihnen geheim gehalten hat. Glenn beschuldigt ihn, dass er sofort von den Streunern in der Scheune erzählt hat, zum Wohle aller, und er ein solches Geheimnis hat. Rick erklärt nur, dass er es für das Beste hielt, dass es niemand weiß. Dann entfernt er sich ein Stück von der Gruppe. Lori folgt ihm. Sie umarmt ihn von hinten und erklärt, dass sie hinter ihm steht bezüglich des Geheimnisses. Er erklärt, dass er Shane getötet hat. Rick beschreibt, wie Shane den Mord geplant hat, ihn mit der Randall-Geschichte in den Wald locken wollte um ihn zu töten. Er beschreibt, wie Shane ihn vor sich hergetrieben hat, er es aber zugelassen hat um es hinter sich zu bringen. Nachdem er tot war verwandelte sich Shane. Dies war der Augenblick, in dem Rick wusste, dass Dr. Jenner recht hatte. Dann gesteht er ihr, dass Carl den Untoten Shane erschossen hat. Dies lässt Lori zusammenbrechen. Er will sie trösten, doch sie schrickt vor ihrem Ehemann zurück, schaut ihn an und geht von ihm weg. Die Nacht bricht herein. Andrea ist immer noch auf der Flucht vor den Untoten. Ihren nächsten Verfolger erschlägt sie mit ihrer Pistole. Dann holt sie ein Messer hervor und sticht einem weiteren Zombie durch die Nase in den Kopf. Erschöpft fällt sie zu Boden und will vor einem dritten Zombie fliehen, doch sie hat die Kraft nicht mehr. Im letzten Moment trennt sich der Kopf von den Schultern des Untoten. Eine Frau mit einer tiefen Kapuze über dem Kopf und zwei gefesselten Zombies ohne Arme und Unterkiefer stehen vor ihr. Andrea schaut zu ihrer Retterin auf. Es ist Vollmond. T-Dog hält Ausschau, während die Gruppe sich um ein Lagerfeuer versammelt. Carol versucht Daryl gegen Rick aufzustacheln und erklärt, dass dieser kein guter Anführer sei. Er jedoch schätzt Rick als fair ein und akzeptiert Rick als Führer. Maggie schlägt ebenfalls vor auf eigene Faust weiter zu machen, doch Hershel rät davon ab, da sie weder Nahrung noch Waffen oder Medizin hätten. Sie hören ein Geräusch im Unterholz. Die Gruppe springt alarmiert auf und einige wollen fliehen. Rick kommt hinzu und erklärt, dass sie auf keinen Fall im Dunkeln davon laufen sollen. Maggie und Carol werden nervös. Rick fährt sie an und erklärt, dass er seinen besten Freund für die Gruppe geopfert hat und sich die Rolle des Leiters nicht herausgesucht hat. Er berichtet, wie er Randall als Vorwand genommen hat um Rick heraus zu führen und ihn dann hinterrücks zu ermorden. Carl presst sich an Lori und weint. Rick stellt die Gruppe vor die Wahl. Sie können gehen und ihr Glück allein finden oder bei ihm bleiben und nach einer sicheren Unterkunft suchen, die es vielleicht nicht geben wird. Keiner von den Überlebenden geht. Rick erklärt, dass die Entscheidungen von nun an nicht mehr demokratisch getroffen werden. Er signalisiert T-Dog, dass er nach dem Geräusch schaut und lässt die Gruppe am Feuer zurück. Die Kamera fährt hoch und hinter einer Baumreihe kann man in der Ferne ein Gefängnis erkennen. Besonderheiten *Es wird davon ausgegangen, dass die Stadt, die eingangs gezeigt wurde, Atlanta ist. *Der Hubschrauber, den die Zombies gesehen haben könnte mit dem Hubschrauber, den Rick bei seinem ersten Besuch in der Stadt bemerkt hat in Verbindung stehen. (Vergleiche Folge ) * Als die Abspannmusik einsetzt, während der Kamerafahrt zum Gefängnis, gibt es einen tiefen Beat, der an das Schlagen eines Hubschrauber-Propellers erinnert. Trivia * Das Wort "Mahd" kommt aus der Agrarwirtschaft und bezeichnet das Mähen von Gras und Getreide. Es ist das Substantiv zu mähen. Siehe Wikipedia Mähen Kategorie:Episoden